1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Thin flat image display devices such as a display device using electron-emitting devices, a display device using plasma discharge, a display device using liquid crystal, and a display device using a fluorescent display tube are used for applications such as televisions, computer terminals, advertisement media and signs. Moreover, in recent years, a wall-mounted television with a screen size of 40 inches or more, which makes good use of characteristics of a thin image display device, is attracting attentions. A basic structure of these image display devices consists of an image display unit, an electric circuit unit, a structure portion supporting them, and an armor portion.
As a conventional thin flat image display device, for example, a display device using plasma discharge is known.
In the display device using plasma discharge, there is known a structure in which a vacuum container constituting a display panel for displaying an image is stuck to a frame using a double-faced tape. Further, as a prior art relating to a display device, structures described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-138560 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-34713 are known.
The inventors have devoted themselves to examination of a supporting structure in an image display device and obtained the invention described below. That is, an image display device is provided, which includes:
a display panel for displaying an image;
a rear member that is located in the rear of the display panel; and
a drive circuit that is located on the rear side of the rear member,
in which the rear member has in a part thereof a part having a shape bent to the display panel side,
the display panel and the drive circuit are connected by wiring passing through an opening that is located adjacent to the part having the bent shape, and
positional deviation of the display panel is regulated by the part having the bent shape.
Here, a structure in which the part having the bent shape is provided in a part of an end of the rear member can be preferably adopted.
In addition, a structure in which the bent shape is a shape formed by bending can be preferably adopted. Here, the bending is processing with which a part of a shape which is less bent than the bent shape (including an unbent shape) bends. For example, pressing can be preferably adopted as the bending described herein.
Note that it is particularly preferable to adopt a plate-like member as the rear member described above.
In addition, a rear member of metal can be particularly preferably adopted.
In addition, a structure in which a part to be the opening is simultaneously formed by forming the part having the bent shape can be preferably adopted. More specifically, it is sufficient to cause wiring to pass through an opening that is constituted in a notch shape or a hole shape that is simultaneously formed when the bent shape is formed. In this case, a structure can be preferably adopted in which a part of a shape equivalent to the notch shape or the hole shape is bent to the display panel side and becomes the part having the bent shape.
Further, a structure can be preferably adopted in which peripheral members located in the periphery of the rear member are provided and the rear member is coupled with the peripheral members in parts other than the part having the bent shape. More specifically, a structure can be preferably adopted in which the part having the bent shape is provided in a part of an end of the rear member and the peripheral members and the rear member are coupled in parts having a shape which is less bent than the bent shape, which is present in parts other than the part of the end of the rear member. In this case, a part nipped by the part having the bent shape and the peripheral members can be used as the opening.
Note that the coupling can be preferably realized by screws.
In addition, in the invention pertaining to this application, xe2x80x9ca position of the display panel is regulated by the part having the bent shapexe2x80x9d indicates that positional deviation of the display panel of a predetermined amount or more is regulated by the part having the bent shape. This corresponds to, for example, a state in which the display panel is prevented from causing positional deviation (positioned) by an end thereof being in direct or indirect contact with the part having the bent shape or a state in which, although the end of the display panel is not in direct or indirect contact with the part having the bent shape, if positional deviation should occur in future, the part having the bent shape is present in a position for regulating the display panel not to cause further positional deviation by the end of the display panel coming into contact with the part having the bent shape directly or indirectly. Further, as a structure with a plurality of parts having the bent shape, a structure may be adopted in which a part of the parts having the bent shape and the end of the display panel are in direct or indirect contact with each other.
Further, it is desirable to provide a member having elasticity between the end of the display panel and the part having the bent shape. In addition, it is desirable to provide a member having elasticity between the rear of the display panel and a part that is not the part having the bent shape as well. A structure can be preferably adopted in which this member having elasticity is identical with a member having elasticity that is provided between the end of the display panel and the part having the bent shape.
In addition, various structures can be adopted as a structure for supporting the display panel. Among them, a structure can be preferably adopted in which the display panel is nipped and supported by the rear member and a member located in front of the display panel.
That is, this application includes the invention described below.
An image display device including:
a display panel for displaying an image;
a rear member located in the rear of the display panel; and
a drive circuit located on the rear side of the rear member,
in which the rear member has in a part thereof a part having a shape bent to the display panel side,
an end of the display panel is positioned in direct or indirect contact with the part having the bent shape, and
the display panel is nipped and supported by the rear member and a member located in front of the display panel.
In addition, this application also includes the invention described below.
A method of manufacturing an image display device, including the steps of:
directly or indirectly contacting an end of a display panel with a part having a shape bent to the display panel side, which is formed in a rear member that should be located in the rear of the display panel, and positioning the end of the display panel; and
nipping and supporting the display panel in the positioned state by the rear member and the member that should be located in front of the display panel.